A New Chapter
by holysmokesphan
Summary: Phil is 28 years old and has been wanting kids for quite awhile now, but never said anything to Dan. Dan always sees him looking at children on the internet and noticed how sad he's been lately. So he buys him a kitten, though he doesn't realize that Phil wants children until Phil says it out loud.


"Phil, why are you always looking at children?" Dan asked his boyfriend,

his boyfriend Phil had been sitting at the table for nearly two hours now. Everytime Dan glanced up at him, he was either looking at children things or actual children. Dan didn't understand why Phil had this obsession all of a sudden, but it worried him a little. He knew something was up, he just didn't know what it was exactly. He wanted to find out.

"What, huh?" Phil jumped and finally tore his eyes away from his laptop to look over at Dan, who was currently sitting on the couch with his laptop resting on his lap.

"Why do you keep looking at children on the internet? It's kind of weird," Dan said.

Phil sighed and shook his head. "Doesn't matter," he mumbled.

Phil was 28-years-old, and lately... he's been wanting to start a family but he was too scared to say anything to Dan about it because... well, Dan was still young. Dan was only 24 and still had so much life to live. Phil didn't want to pressure or force Dan into starting a family.

But, then again... they have been dating each other for the past five years. They've talked about children before and Dan has said before that one day he wanted to be a father, he wanted to have two or three children and... now would be a perfect time to start.

"It obviously does matter, since it's bothering so much that I asked you about it," Dan said.

"Could you just... forget about it, please?" Phil asked. He grabbed his laptop and then he walked out of the lounge without saying another word to Dan, leaving Dan rather speechless.

It's been about a week since Dan and Phil had their little incident about children, and Dan has done a lot of thinking since then. He decided that he wanted to cheer Phil up because Phil had been feeling down the past few weeks. Dan knew, even if Phil wasn't saying it out loud.

Dan decided that he was going to surprise Phil with a kitten. A white kitten. Phil always talked about wanting a cat or dog but they never got around to getting one. Luckily, their apartment complex did allow cats which was a good thing for Dan and Phil.

"Come on little one, let's go meet papa, okay?" Dan said as he carried the little kitten upstairs to where Phil's bedroom was. Phil had been lying in bed all day, so hopefully he was awake.

It was around 7pm now, which was about the time Dan and Phil started dinner.

"Phil?" Dan called when he reached Phil's bedroom.

"Yeah?" Phil called back from inside his bedroom.

"Can I come in? There's something I want to show you," Dan said.

"O... kay," Phil said. "Come in. I'm not doing anything..."

Dan smiled and immediately hid the kitten behind his back, thankful that it was being so quiet so that he could properly surprise Phil. He couldn't wait to show Phil the kitten.

Dan pushed the door open and then he walked into the bedroom.

Phil looked up at him. "So, what's this thing you have to show me?" He asked.

"Surprise!" Dan said as he showed the kitten to Phil.

Phil gasped as soon as he saw the kitten. "Dan!" He exclaimed as he took the kitten from him.

"Do you like her?" Dan asked as he sat down on the bed.

"When on Earth did you get a kitten?" Phil asked, still shock, and smiling as he watched the kitten crawl around in his lap. "She's so beautiful. I'm already in love with her."

"I got her like... an hour ago. One of my friends had kittens and needed to get rid of some,"

"But, why did you get her?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan.

"You've been down lately so... I thought she would cheer you up," Dan said. He reached over and kissed him gently on the lips. "We get to keep her. She's ours."

"Dan, I can't believe you've done this for me," Phil whispered.

"I'd do anything to make you happy," Dan whispered.

"Does she have a name?" Phil asked, looking back down at the kitten.

"Nope. I was leaving that for you to do," Dan said.

"Really?" Phil asked, the smile forming on his face again.

"Yes really. So, what do you want to name her?" Dan asked, smiling.

"I think... I think I like the name Ellie," Phil said with a grin.

"That's so cute. Where'd you get that from?" Dan asked.

"Honestly... I have no idea. But, it's cute. Just like she is," Phil said. "Welcome to the family, little Ellie." He smiled as he looked up at Dan again. "Thank you..."

"No need to thank me love," Dan said. "I'd do anything for you."

It's been a few months since Dan and Phil brought Ellie home. Phil was completely and absolutely in love with the kitten, now cat. Ellie was already growing up so much. She was no longer a kitten, but they still loved her so much and took great care of her.

It was a Saturday evening when Dan was just about to start making dinner for him and Phil, and he was just now getting to the lounge to ask Phil what he want.

Dan was about to speak up, but he closed his mouth as soon as he saw Phil sitting at the lounge table. And Dan was surprised when he saw Phil looking at children again. It's been awhile since Phil had done this so Dan was surprised when he saw it.

"Phil," Dan said. He sighed as he walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

Phil jumped and immediately exited out of the website he had been on. "Nothing,"

"Come on... don't lie to me. I thought you stopped doing this?" Dan asked.

"No... I just don't do it when you're around," Phil mumbled.

"What's going on? I thought getting a kitten would..." Dan began to say.

"I like the kitten Dan, I love Ellie but... that's not what this is about," Phil snapped as he stood up from the the couch. He went to walk away but Dan quickly grabbed his arm. "Dan!"

"No, don't walk away from me again. You always walk away whenever I try to talk to you about this. Please, tell me what's wrong so I can help you," Dan whispered.

"I'm 28 years old Dan, okay? I want a family. I want to raise children," Phil said.

"That's what this is about?" Dan asked, a little stunned.

"Yes, that's what this is about," Phil mumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything to me earlier?" Dan asked, frowning.

"Because you're... young. You still have a lot of life left in you," Phil admitted.

"I've always wanted to be a dad, you know that..." Dan whispered as he pulled Phil closer.

"I didn't think you would want a kid so soon," Phil told him. "And now we got the cat..."

"Ellie is fine. We can raise Ellie with a child," Dan reassured him.

"R-Really? You want a child?" Phil asked, his eyes beaming with excitement.

"Oh Phil, I can't believe you didn't say anything," Dan whispered. He wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him gently on the lips. "So... when do we get started?"

Phil grinned. "Right now," he said before kissing Dan again.

Dan and Phil immediately started going through adoption places online, looking at kids they thought would fit their lifestyle, kids they thought they would be able to raise.

It took Dan and Phil up to five months before they were finally accepted to adopt. They knew why it took so long though, because they were a gay couple and most adoption places didn't accept gay couples to adopt, which definitely suced for them. But, they were happy now.

"Are you sure we're ready to adopt twins?" Dan asked as he and Phil sat in a taxi, they were on their way to adopt two twin boys from the adoption center. They'd seen the pictures of the twins, Benjamin and Brandon, who were five years old. They were turning six in two months, so Dan and Phil were adopting them at the perfect time. They were happy.

"Yeah, of course. How hard can it be?" Phil asked, looking over at Dan.

"Phil... they're twins. It's twice the work," Dan said.

"So what? Come on Dan, it's good. We're saving two lives instead of just one. We talked to the adoption lady earlier and she said the boys were happy. Doesn't that count as something?" Phil asked. He reached over and grabbed Dan's hand. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"It's just," Dan sighed as he looked up at Phil. "I've always wanted to be a dad but... I don't want my kid to hate me. What if I completely mess up and ruin the kid's life? Now I have to worry about two kid's hating me, and not just one..." He admitted. "I... I'm scared."

"Dan, it's totally and perfectly normal to be scared," Phil whispered. He reached over and gently kissed Dan's cheek. "But I know you're going to be a great dad." He smiled.

"Do you really think so?" Dan asked, resting his head on Phil's shoulder.

"I really do think so, there's no doubt about it," Phil whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dan and gently pulled him closer. "Just be you... and our kid's will love you."

Dan couldn't help but smile, thankful that he had Phil in his life at time's like this.

An hour later and they'd finally arrived at the adoption center.

"Wow, this place is nice," Dan whispered as he and Phil walked into the center.

"No kidding," Phil whispered back as he grabbed Dan's hand.

"Are you Dan and Phil?"

Dan immediately looked up and smiled at the lady sitting on the desk. "Yes, that's us..."

"You're here for Benjamin and Brandom Potter, right?" She asked.

"Yes," Phil said as he and Dan walked up to the desk.

"Okay, you just need to fill out this form and we'll get them ready for you," she said as she handed Dan a form to fill out. Dan and Phil walked over to the chairs and sat down.

"I hate filling out bloody forms," Dan mumbled as he started filling the form out.

"Dan," Phil hissed as he looked over at Dan. "We said we wouldn't swear around the kids..."

"Oh, right. That jar is going to be filled up, you know that right?" Dan asked.

"I know but... it was worth a shot," Phil said. He sighed and shook his head.

"God, I'm so nervous to meet them in person," Dan whispered.

"Hey, you're going to be fine," Phil whispered. He kissed Dan's cheek.

After about 10 minutes, Dan was finally finished with filling out the form. He'd already turned it in and now he and Phil were waiting for the boys to come out so they could go home.

"Mr. Howell? Mr. Lester?" Both Dan and Phil looked up immediately.

Dan stood up as soon as he saw two five year old boys standing in front of the women. They were absolutely perfect, and they were everything Dan could ever ask for. He was already in love and yet they haven't even spoken a single word yet to either Dan nor Phil yet.

"Benjamin, Brandon... these are your new father's," the women said.

"We have two daddies?" Benjamin asked, looking up at the women.

"Well, um... yes. I'm sure they'll explain everything to you later," she said.

"They're perfect," Dan breathed as he stared at them.

Phil stood up from the chair that he had been sitting in.

"So, who's last name will they be getting?" The women asked.

"Oh," Phil looked over at Dan. "We didn't talk about that... did we?"

"Not really. Who's should they have?" Dan asked, looking back at Dan.

"Um... yours. Howell sounds much better than Lester," Phil said.

Dan chuckled. "Alright then. Howell it is," he said.

"Go meet your new parent's boys. You'll be going home with them. And... you two are aware they we'll be coming to visit in a week just to make sure everything's alright?" She asked.

"That's perfectly fine with us," Dan told her.

"Great. Go on, don't be so shy. They're not going to bite you," the women said. She gently pushed Benjamin and Brandon forward so they could walk closer to Dan and Phil.

Dan smiled and bent down so he could see their faces.

"So, you're Benjamin and Brandon, huh?" Dan asked with a smile.

They both nodded. "Are you our new daddy?" Benjamin asked.

Dan's heart melted as soon as Benjamin. "Yes, I'm your daddy... and this here is your Papa, that way you don't get us mixed up. Are you ready to go home then? We'll go shopping and then we'll take you home so you can see your new bedroom and play with your toys."

"New toys?!" Brandon asked excitedly. He ran over to Dan and hugged him.

Dan chuckled as he hugged Brandon back. He held onto him as he stood up.

"Come on Benjamin," Phil said gently as he held out his hand.

Benjamin smiled and then he took a hold of Phil's hands.

"Good luck!" The women called as Dan and Phil walked out of the adoption center.

After spending a couple hours out shoppingwith Benjamin and Brandon, they finally made it back home. They'd immediately taken the twins' to their bedroom, as they were getting quite tired from being out so much. This was all new to the both of the boys.

"Here you go," Dan whispered as he placed Benjamin into his bed.

Benjamin immediately curled up into the blankets and closed his eyes.

Dan smiled as he took Benjamin's shoes off. He glanced over and smiled even bigger when he saw that Phil was doing the exact same thing with Brandon, who was already passed out.

"They're so adorable," Phil said as he placed Brandon's shoes on the ground.

"Tomorrow's going to be a very big day for them... for us," Dan said as he gently and carefully pulled the blankets over Benjamin and tucked him into bed. He leaned down and then he kissed Benjamin's forehead. "Goodnight little one. See you in the morning." He stood up and then he walked over to the door and waited for Phil. He wrapped his arms around Phil and smiled as he watched the two boys sleep away in their new beds.

"I told you that you'd be a good dad," Phil whispered before kissing Dan's forehead.

"I'm so glad we did this. They're perfect," Dan mumbled as he rested his head on Phil's chest.

"I'm glad we did this too, and I wish I would have said something earlier," Phil said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm happy with how things turned out for us," Dan told him.

"Yeah? I'm too. This is a fresh start for both of us," Phil sighed happily.

"A fresh start and a new chapter to our lives," Dan looked up at Phil and smiled.

"Come on, let's go to bed Bear," Phil said. He turned off the lights and then he quietly shut the door. Dan and Phil went to their bedroom, immediately crawling into bed.

Dan jumped as soon as he heard a meow. "Damn cat," he said. He laughed.

"Hello Ellie," Phil said as he reached down and picked up the cat. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, you should probably feed her," Dan said as he looked over at Phil.

"Why do I always have to feed her?" Phil asked, looking over at Dan.

"Well... she's your cat," Dan said. He smiled innocently.

"I hate you," Phil said. He stood up and carried the cat out of the bedroom.

"Love you too!" Dan called. He laughed and shook his head, but couldn't help but smile.


End file.
